


Sugar

by Shadowcat221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe OOC, Post-Episode: s09e18 Meta Fiction, canon fix it, i am sorry it is late..., somehow i can´t tag tonight, thus au-ish-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is not dead. Sam didn´t know that. But he is going to find out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thehush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehush/gifts), [NanamiToamata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiToamata/gifts).



> Written quickly before bed. It is un-beta´d and everything... Sorry it is so short?  
> R&R is highly appreciated. Oh and this is my twentieth work here :) Hehe :)  
> For Thehush for brightening up my day and being generally awesome and NanamiToamata bc I wanted to write sth for them for quite some time now.  
> References to lots of things the lovely Richard Speight jr did can be found throughout.  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat

Sam walked into the coffee shop, eyes lowered, yawning widely. Research was a bitch and he was so incredibly tired. Thus the coffee.

He ordered his usual, a simple black coffee, and sat down at one of the smaller tables scattered in the shop. It was quite early and not many people were there. He put down his laptop and turned it on as he heard a voice call out "Coffee in the most boring way possible". Something in his brain stirred at both the voice that called out and the phrasing, but he just couldn´t put his finger on what it was.  
He got his coffee, sitting down and taking a sip, sputtering it on his keyboard a second later. Someone had put both chocolate and  _CARAMELL_ _???_ syrup in it. In a haze Sam cleaned up the mess on his keyboard before it was ruined.

Something small and hard hit him in the temple. A Hershey´s Kiss fell into his lap.

His brain finally connected the dots.

He looked up just to see a grinning Gabriel saunter over to his table. »Now that took you long enough.«

Sam had missed that voice. It was still as sugary, like honey, as it had been the last time he had heard it years ago. He looked wide eyed at the archangel who now stood in front of him, grin slightly faltering.

»You could exchange that kiss for a real one you know?«, Gabriel pointed at the Hershey´s, biting his cheek.

 Sam continued to stare at him, lifting one hand to bop the tip of Gabriel´s nose. »Huh«, he murmured. »Solid.«

»Yes«, Gabriel stated. »Solid. And hungry. And in need of cuddles. I haven´t cuddled in ages.« He put on a pout.

Sam got up then, drawing himself up to his full height, practically towering over Gabriel. He gathered him in his arms, pulling him in tight enough suffocate him. But Gabriel just hugged back, burying himself in Sam´s broad chest.

»I hate you so much sometimes«, Sam muttered in the mop of Gabriel´s hair.

»Me too«, Gabriel replied, muffled by Sam´s shirt.

»What took you so long?«, Sam asked, carefully unwrapping himself from his angel.

»Karma points«, Gabriel responded. »You are going to have to work off many of them. You just stepped on the Hershey´s.«

Sam threw his head back then, laughing loud and carefree, arms still loosely around Gabriel.

Gabriel had missed that laugh. When he heard it he could understand why his father had fallen in love with humanity.

He could understand it a whole lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :*  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat


End file.
